


The Golden Snidget and The Dementor

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, M/M, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus comforts Sirius after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Snidget and The Dementor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sketchbook: 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894447) by [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster). 



> Written Jan 2014. This is for Acatnamedeaster's wish for a fic for an illustration of hers.

** The Golden Snidget and The Dementor **

Severus scowled at the parchment, adjusted his glasses, and then forced himself not to snap the quill between his fingers. Explosions and experiments aside, he knew his theory was sound. Taking a deep breath, he dipped the quill in the inkpot and set to again, scratching down the happenings of the experiment and murmuring his reasonings as he wrote.

He looked up as he heard a scuffle and stared at Sirius. Wrapped in a dressing gown that had been hastily adorned and barely knotted closed with the belt, he looked awful. His face was lined from sleep, but deep shadows highlighted his red, bloodshot eyes. His mouth was drawn down into a frown and his lips were cracked as he panted.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Severus stood, pushing back the chair from the table so violently it fell to the floor. His throat clenched and once more the words were pulled from him automatically. "Is it Harry?"

Sirius closed his eyes and swallowed, and Severus watched his Adam's apple bob up and down his throat as he shook his head. Severus was sorely tempted to call Sirius' name and glean the information from his mind, but he tossed the notion as Sirius began to shake.

Before his eyes, he saw Sirius as he had been years ago, back that night in the Shrieking Shack, and he felt none of the triumph he had felt that night. His heart clenched at the sight each time this happened and he knew what needed to be done. The shade of the Dementor lived in Sirius, and no amount of chocolate or illicit unnamed potions would ever rid it from his psyche. And Severus realized just exactly what had happened; a nightmare flashback from his time in Azkaban.

Sirius' lips parted and his name escaped, part plea and part demand, the sound filled with desperation. "Severus…"

Severus walked over to him and pointed his finger. "Go," he breathed.

Sirius turned and ran. Severus followed, slowly going up the stairs to their bedroom. He waited just a moment then pushed open the door to see Sirius standing beside the bed. The blankets were tangled and hanging off the side, the sheets nearly pulled off the end of the mattress. Severus replaced the linens with a flick of his wand, trying to remain stoic when Sirius flinched.

Turning to the armoire, he kicked off his boots and shed his robes, wrapping himself in the old dressing gown he'd salvaged from Hogwarts. He left his glasses in place, shoved his feet into slippers, and took down the box from the top of the armoire, removing a small vial, a book and a soft toy.

Sirius moaned and Severus arched a brow at him as Sirius' hands became claws and he reached for the stuffed dragon. Severus grabbed Sirius' face. "Do you need the potion?"

Sirius swallowed and shook his head. "Just your voice," he whispered.

Severus looked Sirius over once more, critically and searching, but did not give into the temptation of Legilimency. He tucked the dragon under his arm, straightened Sirius' clothing then nodded to the bed after he placed the dragon into Sirius' hands. "Let me get a glass of water."

Sirius whimpered and followed him as Severus entered the loo. He ran water into a glass, drinking the water right out of the tap, then refilled the glass and carried it with him back into the bedroom. Slipping off his house shoes, Severus turned down the new blankets and scooted between the sheets.

As soon as both of his feet had left the floor, Sirius was on him. Severus spread his legs, letting Sirius' body sink between his thighs. Sirius' nose burrowed into Severus' chest and Severus tangled his fingers in the dark curls, holding tight the soft strands. Sirius keened then the sound cut off, muffled, into his clothing. Dampness began to soak through the layers and Severus grit his teeth against the smothered pain and tears. But he said nothing for several moments and allowed Sirius to spend the agony as he would.

Severus just held Sirius, his fingers digging through the thick mass of Sirius' hair to scratch along his scalp. Finally, he bent his head and murmured against Sirius' ear. "You can't look at the pictures or hear the story if you don't buck up."

Sirius rubbed his face along Severus' chest. "I need…"

"I know," Severus said and picked up the book.

Sirius wriggled down even more into the bed and rested his head on Severus' chest. Severus left his fingers deep in Sirius' hair. He settled the book upon his thigh and cleared his throat then began to read.

"The Golden Snidget and The Dementor."

Sirius sighed and snuggled against Severus. Severus took a deep breath and continued.

"Once upon a time, there lived two witches, who were sisters, and they were returning from the faire. Upon their doorstep stood a most handsome wizard, dressed all in gold. Gilt robes and a magnificent golden hat. Shining golden rings, watch chain and belt, and in his gloved hand, he held two tiny Golden Snidgets."

Sirius gasped and Severus shook his head before continuing.

"The witches cooed and giggled over the little birds, each taking a finger to the small birds and gently stroking its feathers, for Snidgets are fragile creatures and need a tender heart to care for them if they are to survive."

Severus licked a finger and turned the page. "I'll gift you these Snidgets, if you promise to care for them, keeping them safe from all who would use them for Quidditch. These are the last two in the world and if you lose them, the Dementors will come for you."

Sirius whimpered and Severus slid his fingers through Sirius' hair, soothing him. Severus paused to take a drink. He hated this part of the tale, but Sirius wanted this story and this story alone. He'd tried others, Muggle ones he'd heard growing up, but only this one tale would do. 

"And so the witches accepted the gilded man's gift, each caring for the Snidgets in their own way. First sister placed the Snidget in a white iron cage, feeding and talking to the bird daily, and the Snidget sang for her. The second sister allowed the bird to fly free in her rooms, chasing the bird, and letting it to perch where it would.

Sirius sighed. "Some girls shouldn't play with Snidgets."

Severus chuckled. "Perhaps not. Second sister most especially, but the first sister appears to be treating the bird well."

"It's still in a cage," Sirius said.

"That it is," Severus agreed. "But the first sister cares for the Snidget and keeps him safe." 

Sirius grunted. "I suppose." He hitched up the dragon and rubbed his face across the tatty cloth spines on the top of its head, and Severus smirked as Sirius eased his thumb in his mouth. He took another drink from his glass, then started to read once more.

"One day the second sister lost her Snidget and this is how. Sister chased the Snidget around her room, and as Snidgets are wont to do, the bird dodged her fingers. He flew faster and faster and Sister lost her balance, and because she was no longer careful, the Snidget saw his chance and escaped out a small open window. She watched in horror as the Snidget disappeared over the fence of the house next door. She flew outside and across the lane, using her broom to fly up to the top of the fence. The manor house's protection spells prevented her from crossing the fence, though, and Sister continued to watch as the Snidget dodged the trees then flew directly into the safety of the house, where she could see it no more."

"And so, the Aurors came for her that evening, just as the wizard promised, and took her away to meet the Dementor."

Sirius shivered and Severus held him tightly to his chest.

"I'm glad the Snidget flew away," Sirius whispered. "No one deserves that sort of treatment."

Severus only hummed. "Indeed."

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. "This is the scary part."

"It is, but you know it ends well," Severus said.

Sirius looked up at Severus, and Severus stared down at him, at the tired grey eyes, at the lines and shadows on Sirius' face. They lingered in his expression and though, not as deep as before, Severus knew they would eventually ease. He rubbed his thumb across Sirius' brow. "You will see it through to the end."

Sirius closed his eyes and nodded. "Just don't stop talking."

Severus swallowed. "Second sister begged her mother to help her. She asked for the wizard to be found since the Snidget wasn't completely lost, and for the Snidget to be rescued. The mother declined, saying only to her daughter:

'I have neither the power, nor your golden Snidget to set you free. I only came to see you under the Dementors' sway.'

And so the sister nodded and cried when the executioner said, 'Prepare yourself, witch, for the Dementor's Kiss."

Sirius shuddered and once more his thumb stopped up his mouth. Severus brought the blankets up over them and Sirius hummed.

"Little did second sister know, but first sister went after the Snidget. With her Snidget in hand, she walked across the street and rapped upon the manor house's gate with her wand. The wrought iron swung wide, allowing her entrance, and she and her Snidget entered the manor. Once inside, she found the handsome wizard. 

'Why have you come?'

First sister held up her Snidget. 'I have come for my sister's Snidget. I will accept responsibility for both Snidgets.'

The handsome wizard eyed first sister. 'Your sister must accept her fate as she was cruel and the Snidget did not receive the care it deserved.'"

"See," Sirius' voice was soft and he pointed at the picture of the lass and her Snidget on the page. "Even the wizard knows the Snidget is better off free."

Severus smirked. "Perhaps he does."

The first crack appeared in the broken man that Severus loved. Sirius smiled and rested his head on Severus' chest once more. "Please continue."

With a silent _Augimenti_ , Severus refilled his glass, drank a large measure, and began again.

"First sister nodded. 'Did it not? He was able to fly and be free whilst I keep my Snidget locked away.'

The handsome wizard nodded. 'Indeed. But it is not your place to be your sister's keeper. You both agreed to care for the Snidgets until the end. This is her end.'

'Be that as it may,' First sister began. 'I wish to save her.'

The handsome wizard hummed. 'And what will you give me to allow you the chance to do so?'

First sister straightened and held up her Snidget's cage. 'Freedom of your soul, handsome wizard, for I know it is your other half that lives in my cage.'

The handsome wizard nodded. 'You must stay in my home for three tests, and protect your Snidget to find the other half of me.'

First sister nodded, and the handsome wizard vanished before her eyes. Looking about. she gasped in wonder as a staircase appeared. She climbed up to the second story and heard such a rumbling outside that she nearly dropped her Snidget. She fumbled with the heavy cage, jostling the bird but managed to keep hold of him. She paused and checked on the Snidget, looking into the little bird's red eyes and inquiring about its health.

The Snidget trilled at her, fluffed up its fat little body then straightened its feathers.

First sister cleaned the mess in the cage and made certain he had fresh food and water, then made her way to the window. She looked out on the grounds and sucked in a breath. Hundreds of Boggarts, in their varying forms swarming around the house. They changed as they spread over the lawn until a Dementor formed and glided to the house."

Sirius made a noise. "Cold, Severus."

Severus adjusted his hold on the book and gathered Sirius close. He tugged up the blanket on Sirius and drew his wand. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A silver mist trailed from the end of his wand and a large, scruffy dog appeared. It curled up on the end of the bed.

Sirius eyed the Patronus then looked back up at Severus. And once more, Severus could see his husband slicing through the despair. "Sentimental old bastard," Sirius muttered.

Severus just arched a brow at Sirius and set his wand aside. "Shall we continue?"

Sirius sighed and nodded. "Please," he asked softly.

"First sister waited for the Dementor, wand drawn and pointed at the door. Outside more boggarts appeared and danced and cavorted over the lawn, the noise drifting up to First sister as she stood her ground.

Coldness filtered in and First sister placed the cage behind her, removing her cloak to protect her Snidget and keep it warm. In just her robes, she face the door once more.

The door opened and the Dementor loomed in the portal. One skeletal hand reached out toward sister. Sister stepped forward, wand pointed at the specter. She swished it in an arc at the Dementor. 'Leave us, Dementor. There is nothing here for you as I love my Snidget too much to give him over.'

Sister's words were true and sliced through the Dementor, separating him in half. He vanished in a puff of smoke, and the Boggarts outside howled in anger. The room warmed and sister uncovered the Snidget, tending to the small bird. The Snidget hopped forward and ran its beak along her finger.

'I will always protect you, Snidget.' Sister said. She sighed as the declaration had taken a great deal of effort. Sister wasn't one to display such emotion but for her Snidget and the sake of her sister, she had bared her heart. She jerked around as the clamour from the Boggarts grew louder. She glanced out the window as saw the Boggarts had doubled in numbers and began to march on the house.

Before they could swarm over her, Sister once again drew on the well of strength from her heart and recalled her schooling. She conjured a horseshoe, Sticking it to the space above the open door, then she drew a circle of salt around her and the Snidget.

The Boggarts froze at the open doorway, toppling over one another as her faith in her symbols held them back. Sister cut each Boggart down with her wand, safe in her circle until she accidentally smudged the line of salt. One lone Boggart sneaked past her defenses and grabbed for the Snidget's cage. Sister pulled the Snidget to safety, holding his cage high above her head.

'He's mine, and I love him. You can not have this Snidget, you ridiculous thing.'

The Boggart squeal at her words and fell to the floor, rolling into the salt circle's edge and disappeared in a puff of smoke."

Severus paused and looked down at Sirius. The lines were still heavy on his face but his eyes were closed. He started to close the book but Sirius opened his eyes, looking up at Severus. The haunted look still held court in Sirius' gaze, so Severus opened the book to finish the story.

"Sister was ever so tired after her battle with the Boggarts and she sank down to the floor. The Snidget chirped at her, but Sister just closed her eyes and panted as she tried to catch her breath. 'I promise, Snidget, I will protect you.'

A second Dementor appeared in the doorway, larger and more hideous than before. He passed her horseshoe, breaking the created charm with ease as Sister had spent herself.

Sister forced herself to sit up, with one hand holding her wand on the Dementor, she unlocked the Snidget's cage with the other. "Fly free, my Snidget, and save yourself. I will protect you with my life."

The Snidget chirruped and lit out of the cage. But instead of flying to the window and freedom, the Snidget aimed directly for the Dementor. 

'No!' Sister cried as the Snidget was swallowed by the Dementor.

Sister crumbled and sobbed for the tiny bird. Her heart shattered and she offered herself up to the Dementor. 'Take me now, vile creature, for I am nothing without love.'

The Snidget's song burst free from the Dementor, scattering the monster to the winds as it burst free from the tattered remains of the Dementor's robes. Two Snidgets circled the room, flying about sister, and singing in joy at being reunited.

Sister smiled as she saw the two birds and closed her eyes as she succumbed to her battle wounds. 

The birds landed beside the witch, chittering and hopping about her body until golden light began to shine from the happiness of the two Snidgets. When it dissipated, the handsome wizard remained in the Snidget's place. Kneeling beside the fallen sister, the handsome wizard pressed a kiss to her mouth.

Sister's eyes fluttered and opened, and she sat up, staring at him. 

The handsome wizard smiled at her. 'Love has returned, witch, wake and accept that which is freely given. Your sister lives still as you requested.' He held out a hand to her.

Sister placed her hand in the handsome wizard's, and he took her away to live with love, happily ever after."

Severus closed the book and set it aside. He looked down at Sirius and snorted as he saw he was sleeping. He pulled Sirius up, carefully trying to slip down in bed and Sirius grunted.

"Thank you, Severus," he murmured and Severus just smirked. So much ridicule potential and it all evaporated when Severus saw Sirius' relaxed features. He shut off the gas lamps in their bedroom with a flick of his wand, snuggling in to Sirius' warmth.

The End


End file.
